


Myths and Legends

by ihaileysenpai



Category: Myth and Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaileysenpai/pseuds/ihaileysenpai
Summary: Born into a destiny, genetically manifested powers of mythical creatures.They were able to escape the clutches of the lab, but never their destiny.Others have remained in the darkness.Can they be saved, or will they continue to run?You can only hide in plain sight before you are found.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning in displeasure at the bright light that disrupted the peaceful sleep that the young fire haired colour teenager was enjoying. Begrudgingly, she opened her tired eyes and let go of her cream coloured pillow from a tight embrace to sit up. 

Rubbing her eyes at the feeling of sleep still remaining from her rest, she glanced at her clock to read the time. 

9:23 AM SUNDAY, AUGUST 23RD

Letting out a sigh as she readied herself for the tasks of the day, she turned her body so her bare feet touched the chill floorboards and began to find her preferred clothing for the day. As she changed her articles of clothing, she repeated her plans for her repetitive days like the one she was about to go through.

'Okay, first run down to breakfast, talk to Chandler, then probably training..'

Once finishing changing, she rushed out of her bedroom, down the red velvet carpeted hallway that had many framed pictured to decorate the chestnut painted walls and quickly stepping down the staircase that resembled those in the clique movie mansions. Upon opening the door that led into the very large kitchen and dinning room, the teen let out a disappointed sigh at the sight of who had beaten her to the room.

"Morning Pheebs." The taller, green haired male greeted as he turned his attention back to the novel in his one hand, while munching on a blueberry jam covered toast from his other.

"Hey Phoebe, nice bedhead, totally suites you." The energetic blue haired boy grinned, and then shoved a folded blueberry pancake into his mouth.

Lightly chuckling, Phoebe made her way to the fridge after greeting them. 

"Morning Seth, hey Pryce." She smiled, "What did you guys make for breakfast?" She inquired, as she scanned the shelves for the carton of orange juice. 

Before Pryce could finish answering with his mouth still filled with partially chewed pancake, Seth intercepted the responsibility.

"Pancakes and toast. Ursa had left over blueberries from the jam she made the other day."

"Oh nice." Phoebe nodded as she pulled out the carton of orange juice that she had been searching for and made her way to the stool by the island counter beside Seth.

Suddenly, the white door opened to reveal the pale pink haired twelve year old. 

"You're eating my blueberries without me?!" She pouted and sat beside Pryce at the table.

"I'm enjoying your jam." Seth defended, "But your brother's the one who's putting all of them into his pancakes."

Ursa then grabbed a pancake off of Pryce's plate, as he was giving Seth an offended shrug gesture, then directing it towards his sister.

"Is my jam good?" Ursa questioned, ignoring her brother.

"The best." Phoebe answered, after dipping her index and middle finger into the mason jar and scooping out some of the jam to taste it.

Ursa grinned pridefully as she folded her pancake and shoved it into her mouth, much like her brother had done moments ago. 

'No doubt they're siblings.' Phoebe and Seth thought, fondly.

Before anymore smalltalk could ensue, a video camera uncoiled from the chandelier above the youngsters and twisted with the mechanical attachment towards them.

" **Good morning, children**." The voice greeted, in its familiar British accent.

"Morning Chandler." The responded.

" **What do we have here for breakfast?** " Chandler questioned, the camera moving closer to the plate of blueberry pancakes, that were currently a sad stack.

"Blueberry, pancakes!" Ursa exclaimed happily, clearly enjoying them.

"Don't worry, Chandler, I'll bring you down some." Phoebe called to the camera.

" **Thank you, Phoebe**." The camera looked towards her.

"Aww man," Pryce whined as he leaned the chair on its back legs. "Are we training today? That's why you used the camera."

" **Apologies, Pryce, but that's the price you have to pay to better the world when you are reincarnations of mythical creatures**." Chandler cooed in a sing song tune.

The kids deadpanned at their guardian's attitude.

Seth stepped down from the stool and shut his book, "I'll grab my swim gear." He muttered and left the room.

"Shiiit, I need to change my vest." Pryce cursed.

" **Watch that profane language of yours, Pryce.** " Chandler scolded, the camera getting close to his face.

Pryce pushed it away and dashed to his bedroom to change.

Ursa groaned as she made her way to the cupboard and reached for some liquid Advil. "Gonna need this." She muttered and then began to follow Phoebe out the kitchen.

" **At least I can count on you two to be prepared**." Chandler sighed and the camera retracted back into its original spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Leading the young pink haired girl, while carrying the remaining two blueberry pancakes on a plate, Phoebe pressed a specific circle on the circular pattern frame that held the large family portrait of the kids and their guardian. Once pressing the button, the wall opened up to reveal more steps that went down. 

Phoenix and Ursa trotted down the steps as they heard the secret doorway close up behind them.

After finally reaching the marble floored basement, the girls called out to their guardian to grab his attention as they heard the familiar sounds of his aggressive typing.

Turning himself from the varies large screens that displayed the many locations of the mansion and the rest of the property that Chandler owned.

"Pancakes!" He gleamed, causing Phoebe to scoff teasingly.

Chandler chuckled as he took the plate. "I'm kidding, Phoebe, you know that I value you two more than two blueberry filled fluffy and scrumptious breakfast desserts." He looked down at the pancakes lovingly.

Ursa and Phoebe sweat dropped at the middle aged man's behaviour.

"Is Chandler undressing those pancakes?" Seth asked as he hurried down the stairs in his full body swim suit, instead of the pastel green sweater that he wore earlier.

"Isn't that some type of food harassment?" Pryce added with his own quip, him too with his own outfit change.

"Well glad to see you two aren't suffering from waking up on the wrong side of the bed." Chandler grumbled, "And there isn't such thing as 'food harassment', just an enthusiastic appreciation for good food." He quickly added before folding his pancake and not wasting another moment to stuff it into his mouth.

"You clearly can't tell that he's a basement shut-in by the way he eats." Seth commented sarcastically.

The other kids laughed, before Phoebe decided to not waste anymore of her or the others' time.

"So what's the plan for training today?" 

Still chewing on his first pancake, Chandler typed a few buttons on his keyboard and up on the screen popped four different pictures of scenery.

One of a volcano, one of the ocean, a blue leaved forest and tall mountains that the points were hidden by the clouds.

The kids looked at the pictures in awe, stepping closer to get a better look at the pictures before them.

"What are these for?"

Shallowing his food loudly, Chandler cleared his throat.

"Even though you older ones have a better grasp and control of your powers, Ursa you are not far behind, you all remain at a standstill of improving you those powers." Chandler explained. "After reading the research that the lab had conducted and received over the years, I've decided that to better improve your inherited powers, you need to be training in locations that your mythical counterparts thrived and lived in."

There was a short moment of silence for the kids to take in and process the information that Chandler was giving them.

"So you hacked the lab's mainframe, the lab that was so secure and hidden that we were forbidden from ever interacting with anything from the area of-" Seth attempted to point out what part of the conversation that bothered him, only to be cut off by Chandler.

"Well you aren't a certified computer hacker like myself, so it wasn't an issue." 

Phoebe glanced at Seth, whose facial expression showed him internally begrudgingly let go of the subject. She understood the frustration of the lab, being that it held significant information of who they all were, but Chandler refused to acknowledge the events and how important it was to them. 

"Anyways, since you all have some type of elemental control, we'll have you each train individually in each setting that benefits your specific training demands." Chandler continued.

"Question." Phoebe spoke up, raising her hand to better get Chandler's attention. "This seems really amazing, but strenuous and time consuming. So when is this all happening?" She questioned.

"Yeah, summer vacation is almost over and I don't wanna spend my last few days of freedom training like some athlete. That'll suck." Pryce whined, catching what Phoebe was trying to say.

Chandler sighed, "Well maybe you all could miss out on a bit of high school for a year and return to home schooling, like Ursa." He suggested.

The three eldest gasped in shock. 

"Are you kidding?! I'm so close to being the Captain of the track team!" Pryce cried, completely contradicting his previous complaint.

"Chandler, we literally begged you to let us going to at least high school for years! You can't just go back on that now!" Phoebe protested.

"You can't just pull us out now, this'll be the toughest year for me and Phoebe! You know how one of us struggles with the disciplines of online courses." Seth argued, while motioning and hinting to Phoebe, who only sent him a rough nudge to his arm with her elbow without turning her attention away from Chandler.

"Okay-okay!" Chandler shouted, then rubbed the corners of his tired eyes. "My apologies for disregarding your wants. I'll plan this type of training differently, perhaps sending one at a time for different time periods.." His voice then becoming quieter and less legible as be began murmuring and muttering ideas for a compromise.

The teens looked at each other in relief that they were able to convince Chandler to reconsider for their sake.

"Go-go and do your usual training while I think." Chandler shooed the kids away, making motions with his hand, while his other gripped his stubble covered chin.

"Thank you, Chandler." Phoebe thanked with a smile on her face and followed the others out the door to the training gardens.

+++++++++++++

"Why is going to high school so important?" Ursa questioned, turning her head away from the dead rose bush that she was attempted to rejuvenate back to life with the pink glowing aura that she admitted from the palms of her hands.

"It's not so much the learning aspect of it." Phoebe answered, as she twirled a flame between her fingers and moving it with the smooth and circular motions from her hand and wrist. "It's more of the once in a life experience with meeting people, and having friends!"

Gasping for his breath as he emerged from the pool not far from the two and flipping his bangs to the side. "It's all about the intellectual challenging part, Phoebe just likes seeing more people than just us." He teased.

Phoebe shook her head and chuckled, "At least I've made friends, Seth."

Seth scoffed at her remark, "Oh please, I have plenty of friends."

"Books don't count, ya loser." Pryce joked, as he landed from flying. He picked off a loose feather from his pale blue wing on his left. "Freaking ducks, can't they understand to share the sky?" He grumbled.

Ursa giggled, but her sudden distraction from her task caused the bush that was so close to coming back to life suddenly returned it its depleted state. She noted and pouted as she whined in disappointment.

"Sorry, Urs." Pryce apologized sheepishly. 

"It's okay, big bro." Ursa huffed and restarted the process more annoyed.

"It'll be your first year in high school, Ursa. I expected you to be a little more excited for it." Phoebe commented in amusement

"I am excited, but after seeing you all come home super exhausted and worried about finishing homework and stuff, the looking forwardness is kinda not there." Ursa shrugged her shoulders.

"That's just me and Pheebs, Pry doesn't do homework." Seth teased, as he sat on the ledge of the pool.

Pryce shot a glare at the tanned male, "You wanna go, Serpent Boy?" He challenged.

Seth scoffed, "You want to fight? Not likely you can win without flying away."

"Oh yeah? Well you can't control water or something!" 

"Sea serpents can't control water or 'something', but that won't stop me from drowning you!"

The two made quips as they butted heads.

"Good lord." Phoebe sighed and extinguished her flame with the flick of her wrist. "You two literally could find a better time to squabble." She scolded the boys, who ignored her.


	3. Chapter 3

After individually working on what each thought a specific skill to improve on, the kids decided to spar against one another. 

Their sparring area was at the centre of the training gardens, where almost each landscape connected. Ursa had gone ahead and set down a fresh rectangular white chalk outline for the boundaries while the others prepared themselves for the matches. 

"For the record, I think Pryce is just asking for a fight." Seth remarked, smirking at the shorter male with a passive aggressive attitude.

Pryce sent a sharp glare back, "Yeah I am, Serpy. You and me, sky versus sea, let's fucking go-o!"He retorted, with a sudden burst of energy and enthusiasm.

"Alright you two," Phoebe grumbled, physically separating the boys with her hands pushing their foreheads away from each other. "We're only doing this to blow off some steam, justifying it as combat training. So let's play nice, you know the rules."

Pryce rolled his eyes as he walked to one end of the inside of the white chalk placed rectangle, "Yeah, yeah, rule one: no low blows - verbally and physically in the case of me and Seth." 

Phoebe faced palmed herself and awkwardly chuckled, especially when she caught a glance of Ursa's confused expression at her brother's comment.

"Rule two: no extreme injuries." Seth quipped.

"Are you reminding yourself?" Phoenix giggled, "Last I remembered, you were the one who broke Pryce's arm in two places the last time we did this."

"Yeah, he broke like three full rules!" Pryce cried.

"Mhm, rule three: no takin' things personal." Ursa joined in, a grin on her face.

"Okay, then let's get this started-" Seth sighed, getting into a battle stance, only to be interrupted by Pryce.

"Wuh-wuh-wuh-wait!:" He exclaimed, "What happens to the winner, what does the winner win?"

The other three rolled their eyes.

"Of course you would ask that." Phoebe commented.

"It's always something with him." Seth added.

"Pretty lame there, Big bro." Ursa nodded.

Pryce slouched his shoulders in dismay, "C'mon you guys, I'm just trying to make this exciting." He whined.

"Fine, winner gets to spar with me and then the final winner gets first dibs on Friday's movie." Phoebe offered.

Seth's eyes lit up in anticipation, "Oh god, yes, I am not sitting through another three hours of a 'To All The Dudes I Loved' remakes- they literally used the same actor from the original movie."

"It's not that bad!" Ursa defended in a quick reaction.

"Oh no, it's bad and it needs to go." Pryce agreed.

"Don't worry, Urs, I'll fight for your movies." Phoebe whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Ursa looked up and beamed at Phoebe with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay now can we get started? I'm getting real bored of just standing here." Pryce groaned loudly.

"Fine, fine, go!" Phoebe shouted.

Smirking at one another, the boys lunged into battle.

Pryce's light blue wings sprouted and he jumped into the air, his wings flapping to keep him air bound. Seth summoned a stream of water in the air from the pond that was close to the battle rectangle, which then delivered his long bladed sword into the palm of his hand. It was in a nick of time, since Seth was able to counterattack Pryce attempting to strike down at Seth with a lightning bolt styled staff that he had summoned , clashing the two weapons. Some water and lightning sparks fell from their respective weapons from the impact and scattered onto the ground. 

Seth felt himself losing his ground as he was beginning to lean backwards, due to Pryce's sky advantage and his wings helping with leverage. Gritting his teeth, he mustered more strength to push against Pryce's staff and then leaned slightly to his left side. Then, Seth stopped fighting back and quickly stepped to his left, causing Pryce to be caught off guard and fall forward onto the dirt ground. 

A small dust cloud formed around Pryce from his impact. 

Before he could tell off Seth or make a sly remark, Pryce's eyes widened as he saw Seth commanding a water stream in the air and its aim being the blue haired male. Jumping over the stream and Seth with a flip in the air.

"Good christ." He cursed under his breath, but loud enough that Seth heard it.

"What? Are you afraid of getting a little wet? Am I ruffling your feathers, Pry?" Seth bantered, a sly smirk on his face. "Your staff didn't last long either." 

Pryce then looked at his dominant hand, only to see that his staff had disappeared.

"Aw crap, aw crap, aw crap!" Pryce exclaimed, as he frantically searched their makeshift battlefield for his staff. "I thought I had it handled, fuck-"

"Hey watch your mouth! Your innocent little sister is right here!" Phoebe hissed, covering Ursa's ears with her hands.

"Sorry! It's not like it's nothing she hasn't heard before." Pryce 'psshed'.

Suddenly, Seth seized the opportunity of Pryce being distracted and blasted him with more water, like he was controlling a large water gun. This sent Pryce out of the air, out of the boundary line and into a tree.

When the water ceased and was retracted back into the pond by Seth's control, everyone else laughed at Pryce's wet form tangled in the branches of the tree.

"I guess that means that I'm the winner." Seth shrugged, a cocky look on his face.

"I guess that does, wanna go double win or nothing?" Phoebe jested.

"Big bro, do you need some help getting down?" Ursa questioned her older brother, as she walked towards the tree.

"Maybe we should help Pryce out, first." Phoebe chuckled and walked towards the tree to assist the siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

After helping Pryce down from the tree, as in everyone being ready to catch him when he falls from untangling himself and his wings from the branches- that in turn, ended with Pryce landing on the others as they were cushions for his fall.

Now Ursa was picking the small twigs and leaves from her brother's gelled up blue hair, as he sat on the ground in front of her, pouting at his loss.

Phoebe and Seth were at opposite ends inside the chalk drawn rectangle, both staring at the other with confident expressions on their faces.

"Avenge me, Pheebs!" Pryce cheered.

"Do your best, both of you!" Ursa joined and then got back to work.

"Does that count as our go ahead?" Phoebe asked in an amused tone, before being surprised by a jet stream of water being aimed at her.

"I think it is." Seth mused, smirking as he had taken another distraction opportunity to attack his opponent like in his previous match. Using both of his hands to control the water from the pond, Seth increased the power of water stream attack.

Suddenly, a large cloud of steam clouded everyone's vision for a moment, but Seth's attack stopped by him being pushed back by something forcing the steam towards him. As Seth stumbled back a few steps, the steam cleared to reveal Phoebe protecting herself in an expanded, translucent fire coloured shield.

Phoebe smirked at Seth before pushed the shield, causing it to expand further. Quickly, Seth began to lose ground and places to avoid the shield that continued to grow and cover his options for moving.

"You always fall for this, Seth." Phoebe teased, not faltering her attack. "I guess it's pretty good at backing you into a corner."

Seth gritted his teeth, not sure how he was going to act.

From past experiences, Seth knew that he couldn't touch Phoebe's shield or else he would burn himself. Usually the heat's intensity depended on Phoebe's emotional control, but he didn't feel like wasting the skin on his fingers on a simple sparring match.

Suddenly, Seth noticed Phoebe's arms beginning to shake from the exertion of power that she had been doing her best to maintain. Taking advantage of her weakening attack, Seth controlled more water, and began to strike the shield with fast and sharp water movements.

Phoebe grunted as she felt her hold on her shield start to deteriorate. Deciding that her original plan of attack wasn't working anymore, Phoebe acted quickly by shrinking her shield into a smaller size that hovered over her right forearm. She threw her shield like a frisbee at Seth, who was able to deflect it with another sharp swipe from his water.

"Oh c'mon Pheebs, is that all that you got?" Seth sneered with a cocky expression.

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe summoned another shield in front of her. She jumped onto it, and when she jumped off of it, it disappeared only to be resummoned in her hands. Phoenix put the shield under her feet and she kicked it in Seth's direction. Not recognizing the attack, Seth wasn't able to react quickly enough and was hit by the shield in his abdomen, landing on is back and out of bounds.

"Awwr shit, that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Pryce howled with laughter, with an exaggerated western accent and slapped his knee.

"I thought we said no low blows." Seth groaned.

Phoebe chuckled and helped him to his feet, "It's not a low blow if it's well deserved." She remarked with a smirk.

"Yay! Phoebe won!" Ursa cheered happily, clapping her hands.

"So you kids were sparring again, without my instruction?" The British voice scolded, causing the kids to groan in annoyance and defeat.

"Look who came out into the sunlight, you aren't bursting into flames, that's usually a good sign." Seth quipped at Chandler.

His appearance did look of one of someone who was shut in the basement for a majority of his time. Chandler's pulled back brunette hair was greasy and in dire need of a wash. His sienna skin tone was now paler, due to the lack of sunshine to be exposed to. All that he wore was his usual light blue dress shirt, but now had wrinkles, as well as his black dress pants.

"Not now, Serpent." Chandler grumbled, "I was about to inform you all about an upcoming mission, your first all together, but if you all seem content on furthering your combat training, I won't oppose." He shrugged.

"Um excuse me, what?!" Pryce exclaimed, as she shared a shocked expression with the others. "You can't just say that! It breaks my heart!" He then cupped his sister's chubby cheeks, "You're even breaking Ursa's heart!"

"Enough of that. I've said no sparring with no purpose." Chandler scolded.

"To be fair, I learned that Phoebe's shields hurt a lot and my stomach is going to be bruised while we watch some summer rom com with recycled plot on Friday." Seth remarked.

Chandler huffed in annoyance, while giving Seth a 'why are you like this?' look.

"Not exactly what I was hinting towards, Serpent, but you all can work with your weapons for the remainder of the day. Unicorn, you should continue working on controlling your powers and your horn, you'll be attending school in a few weeks." Chandler instructed, as he rubbed on his facial hair stubble.

Rolling his eyes, Seth turned away from the others and began to walk away to his own area. This ensued the others to disband to do their own tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time that everyone's respective training was finished, it was dinner time. Of course, the kids were too exhausted and sweaty to worry about who was making their meal.

"Man, I hate it when Chandler gets all pissy at us." Pryce grumbled as he dried his wet hair with a towel. "Freaking, I hate showering when my wings get all gross and sweaty."

"Yeah, it really sucks when Chandler finally decides to do the 'parenting' he signed up to do." Seth muttered as he brushed his long green locks.

"Don't be so bitter, you guys." Phoebe huffed, as she opened the door to loft. "Chandler's doing his best to raise us."

"You mean train us for some greater evil that he doesn't know a thing about." Seth seethed, glaring at the ground. "Maybe he just hates children."

Phoebe sighed, understanding where Seth's resentment was coming from, "That isn't fair, but there is a reason that we're.. like this. Chandler just wants us to be ready for whatever it is." She attempted to reason with him.

"Whatever.. don't wait up for me, I'll be in the library." Seth scoffed and walked past Phoebe to leave the room.

Phoebe and Pryce shared a common look of sympathy for the guy. 

"Jeez, you'd think he'd lighten up after ten years of not being stuck in the lab." Pryce commented, and pulled his towel down to rest on his shoulders.

"Pryce, you know how Seth is about the whole thing. Out of all of us, he remembers the most." Phoebe reiterated.

Pryce gulped as he realized what information he discarded in his mind, "Ah- I'm not saying that I don't blame the guy, I was just thinking, how long does it take him to realize we got it good here. Better than what most kids did.." He trailed off.

Phoebe looked down at her feet sadly, "Yeah, I know, I'm sure that Seth is as thankful as we are, but that's probably what's bothering him so much."

Before they could continue their conversation, Ursa opened the door with a wide grin on her face. "Hey you guys! Chandler ordered us some pizza for supper!" She then looked at the two in confusion. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something? Where's Seth?" 

Pryce and Phoebe shared a quick glance before putting smiles on their faces.

"Did he get the breadsticks this time? You can't say that you had a pizza night without having breadsticks." Pryce laughed and picked up his sister in a piggyback ride style. 

"Save some for me!" Phoebe laughed and ran behind the siblings.

++++++++

The library was quiet, gave off a relaxing aroma. Probably because Phoebe has a lavender obsession and decided to place vases of the flower all over their home, but Seth wasn't complaining. The fragrance promoted a calmness within himself and he felt no guilt for feeling at ease.

He flipped the page for a book that he's read over a dozen times before, and continued to read the printed scripture. A small smile spread from his lips as he reread a phrase from the text.

'Those who have real power are those who do not neglect their personal truth.'

Seth found himself idolizing the quote. He strived to integrate it into his own personal morals.

The book he was reading was one from some tropical area, close to the ocean. The author's name in an unreadable text, which was strange since the rest of the book was written in English. Seth did see the amusement in the ironic situation, much like he did in his own life. That's why the book was one of his favourites.

His quiet reading was interrupted by a few soft knocks from the other side of the door. 

When the door opened, Phoebe's face peered into the room.

"Hey." She greeted.

Seth rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's always you."

"You look so disappointed, maybe I should have sent Ursa." Phoebe remarked, and then fully stepped into the library to reveal a plate with a few slices of pizza stacked on top of each other. "If I did, she might have gotten her fingers all over your special hard cover books."

"That's why it's always you." Seth chuckled and set down his book.

"You aren't gonna put a bookmark in? You're gonna lose your place!" Phoebe pointed out as she walked towards the green haired male.

"Pheebs, I've read this book over a hundred times, I think I'll manage." Seth retorted and grabbed a slice of pizza. He observed it for a moment to determine what kind of pizza he had picked up.

The green slices of green pepper that barely peeked under the melted mozzarella cheese and meat, proved that it was his favourite.

"You know, I've never seen anyone so committed to reading the entire library other than you." Phoebe remarked as she set down the plate on the nightstand and walked towards the bookshelves to just examine them with no real purpose. 

"I have my favourites, but yeah, I like it in here. It's the best place to get some peace and quiet." Seth responded and took a bite of his pizza.

"What else do you read? Or is it just the Atlantis and ocean centred?" Phoebe queried. "I just haven't seem any other type of book in your hands."

"All of them, and some." Seth said after gulping down his pizza. "But I also read about.. our mythical counterparts." 

Phoebe turned to face Seth again, before she could ask anything further, he continued.

"There are so many, it just makes me wonder who would have been better suited to come here.. instead of me.." 

Phoebe gave Seth a look of sympathy and put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She thought about the many things that she could say in this situation, trying to pick which would better reassure him.

It wouldn't help him knowing that they deserve to be where they are today, he would only argue that the others deserved to be where they are as well. 

"Things.. they happen for a reason; you remember them so well, and that's how they are here with us. You keep their memories alive. There isn't anyone with a better memory than you." Phoebe offered a gentle and soft gaze.

Seth let out a breath of air from his lungs and sunk back into the cushioned chair. He looked up at Phoebe's face and gave his own hopeful side smile.

For a moment, he saw that same face that Phoebe gave him almost ten years ago.

That hopeful seven year old who said that everything would be okay.

It was almost a miracle that she remained that way, despite what he was able to remember, he was glad that the burden was only on him.

"Thanks, Pheebs." Seth said sincerely, then sat up and grabbed the plate. 

"You bring me pizza without a drink? For shame."

"Really? We were having a sentimental moment!" Phoebe giggled, "But you're welcome, I can't have the smarts cooped up when Pryce starts testing everyone's patience."

"Oh, so you need your bullshit detector back, huh?" Seth quipped back.

Phoebe help open the door for Seth to walk through and followed him down the hallway. 

"No, just someone to put him in his place." She smirked. "Maybe just to pull you out so I can braid your long ass hair."

"Ew." Pryce said with a mouthful of pizza as the two entered the kitchen.

"Not what I meant, Pryce." Phoebe groaned, glaring at him.

"Ignoring Pryce's comment, it does look like Rapunzal could use his braids or a haircut." Chandler hinted at, and sipped some coffee from his mug.

"Oh ha ha, at least I'm not going bald. You're just jealous of my luscious locks." Seth retorted and began to eat another slice of pizza.

"Oof, got me there." Chandler chuckled.

Pryce gave his guardian a disgusted look of disproval. "Never use that word again, please."

"What? Am I not allowed to stay within the popular trends of the twenty first century?"

"NO! You aren't!"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is so fucking dumb!" Pryce yelled, annoyance apparent in his whining voice.

Phoebe and Seth peered out of their rooms to see what the blue haired male was loudly complaining about as he paced through the hallway.

"What are you bitching about now?" Seth huffed.

"This stupid schedule that we have to send in for what classes we want to take." Pryce groaned as he blew a raspberry with his lips and shoved the pieces of paper towards Phoebe.

"You still haven't handed these in? C'mon Pryce, get it together." Phoebe sighed in disappointment as she looked at Pryce and then the papers to scan them.

Seth scoffed as he read what was on the papers by looking over Phoebe's shoulder, "Jeez Pryce, are you trying to flunk out? Not a single math or science, or really anything that'll get you the credits that you need to graduate. I handed mine in before the year ended."

"Same here." Phoebe added.

"Not my fault that they don't offer shit that'll actually interest me." Pryce grumbled, looking away from the two.

Phoebe gasped at Pryce looking aloof to the situation.

"You could always make up for it in some work experience; like volunteering somewhere or getting a job?" She suggested.

Pryce gave a halfhearted laugh, "Like Chandler would let me have a life, especially when we're the 'Godsents of the natural order' or whatever." He exclaimed, purposely being overdramatic.

Seth and Phoebe rolled their eyes at Pryce's antics.

"Yeah just add that to your resume, might look better with a 'knows how to fly' trait. I mean; you'll end up explaining the whole thing about having actual wings, but eh, could become a pilot." Seth joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I'll have the grades for that." Pryce glared and snatched the papers from Phoebe's hands.

"Don't sell yourself short, Pryce." Phoebe attempted to reassure him.

"I mean he's already pretty short, so not much-" Seth was about to remark, but was cut off by Phoebe smacking him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Whatcha guys doing?" Ursa questioned as she skipped towards them.

"Just what your brother's classes should be in order for him to graduate." Seth answered.

"Oh, you get to do that in high school?!" Ursa exclaimed, very intrigued.

"Senior High, gotta commit for the first three years before you get to make any real decisions that have any affect on your life." Pryce said dryly as he turned and stomped away from the group.

"Jeez, he's never gonna change. Saving everything for the last minute." Phoebe sighed.

"He's pretty good under pressure like that, I think." Ursa pointed out, "Big bro does better when he's got things to worry about."

"You've got a point there," Seth nodded, "I'm pretty sure he isn't the only one who's stressed about school coming up in pretty much a week."

"Ten days, nine hours, forty five minutes and thirty seconds." Phoebe muttered.

"My point exactly." Seth smirked.

"It's something to look forward to, so sue me." Phoebe retorted.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess that's what we've had to resort to for looking forward to things. Especially when Chandler is still being pissy about one for fun sparring practice. I bet that mission wasn't even that important, it was probably like getting a loaf of bread from the grocery store." 

"It was a week ago." Ursa pointed out.

Feeling a bit annoyed at both parties, Phoebe sighed and walked back into her bedroom. She made her way to the darkly stained oak wood desk that was beside her pastel sheeted bed. Phoebe grabbed her already opened to a blank page sketchbook and the red, shiny chrome coloured pencil case that held all of her different types of pencils, three erasers that she undoubtedly knew she would misplace, a small automatic sharpener and a blending tool. 

Turning on her heel, Phoebe then hurries through the mansion and outside, towards the gardens. Finding her particular spot, she sat down on the ground beside the white marble water fountain and used the ledge to put her sketchbook on. 

The sun's rays were no longer as intense as they were when summer had just began, and Phoebe felt relaxed as she took in the sunlight and heat.

It was the perfect afternoon to sketch, it must have been a sign.

With no particular design in mind, Phoebe began to move her light lead pencil up and down against the paper make a rough straight line for guidelines. 

She continued to make a light sketch for what she finally decided would be a Mandela design. Taking inspiration from the flower garden that she and Ursa had worked hard on in the spring and early summer. The pedals of the roses and lilies she studied for a few moments and alternated between intensely gazing at the flowers, then attempting to recreate and integrate the designs on her picture.

Sketching was an outlet for Phoebe, a way to distract herself from some grievances that her life threw at her. Whether it was because of Seth's smart-ass comments, Pryce being Pryce and feeling torn between sides of her family.

The sound of wings flapping from the distance, but was approaching and becoming louder. Phoebe didn't feel like she was endangered in anyway, since she recognized the sound being Pryce's wings. Soon enough, Pryce plopped himself on the edge of the fountain, but not before almost falling backwards into the water. After regaining his balance, he grinned widely at Phoebe and laughed at himself.

"That was graceful."

Phoebe giggled at his behaviour, "Yeah for you, it was."

Phoebe then set down her pencil and gave Pryce her undivided attention.

"So I'm guessing you got your schedule all figured out?" She prompted.

Pryce shrugged his shoulders, "Kinda, I'm just focusing on graduating at this point. That's what you and Seth are doing, right?"

Phoebe pursed her lips together and puffed out her cheeks to signify that wasn't the case and she felt awkward about the whole thing.

"Well... I mean I picked classes that I'd enjoy for my last year of high school, all that will help me graduate.." She trailed off. "Seth and I kinda talked about this year and what'll happen after, but I know it's redundant to take classes for a career I'll never pursue." 

"Yeah the whole thing sucks." Pryce sighed, "But, at least being humanity's only hope doesn't require a high level education." He joked, nudging Phoebe with his elbow.

Phoebe laughed at Pryce's remark, "Pfft- you've got a point there."

"See? I'm not the dumbest around!" Pryce proclaimed happily.

"Oh Pryce, you are indeed one of a kind." Phoebe sighed.

"In that case," Pryce grinned mischievously, "come with me to the mall! We are both pretty annoyed with Chandler and Seth and their unspoken feud."

Despite considering what Pryce was suggesting for a moment, Phoebe quickly exclaimed, "Okay what about Ursa? We can't just leave her- you know what? We can't just leave!"

"Not gonna hurt anyone if they don't know." Pryce suggested innocently.

Phoebe then flicked Pryce's forehead and gave him an unimpressed expression, "You don't think that we'll get in even more trouble by sneaking out? Besides, Chandler isn't going to give us any money if we lie to him. How about we just ask him?" Phoebe offered an alternate solution.

Pryce pouted, "Fiiiine, you really are a buzz kill, Pheebs. I can't wait for school to start, you're more fun when your friends are around." 

"Sorry that someone has to be the sensible one, Pry." Phoebe shrugged, and got back to her sketch.

Pryce groaned and looked at her sketch momentarily before swiping away to better look at the picture.

"Pryce!" Phoebe shrieked in dismay and lunged towards Pryce to grab her book, but failed 

"What? It looks weird for a drawing." Pryce remarked, tilting the book to see at a different angle.

"C'mon Pryce, don't be an ass!" Phoebe groaned.

"Then come to the mall with me!" Pryce stuck out his tongue.

"Don't make me give you a personal D.I.Y fire haircut!" She threatened, her golden eyes beginning to glow.

Pryce smirked, "You'll have to come and catch me first!" Then took off in the sky, flying towards their home.

Phoebe groaned loudly and chased after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pryce didn't think his plan through.

He did everything on impulse; the plan to sneak out to the mall, somehow convince Phoebe- the goody-two shoes Phoebe- to go along his plan and swiping Phoebe's sketchbook.

All of the profane words that Pryce knew were repetitive cycled through his head at a rapid rate as he desperately flew through the halls of his home.

It wasn't until he barely dodged Phoebe's flames that burned from her raging aura, by the feathers of his wings. 

Oh boy was she mad.

Pryce knew better than to take things from Phoebe and Seth- especially those that were precious to them. Many childhood memories that happened in similar fashions would have taught Pryce better, but then again, he wasn't the best student.

"Oh no you don't! No flying in the house!" Chandler scolded loudly, as he grabbed Pryce's leg, which would be remarkable due to the speed that Pryce was flying at, but just another day as a single parent for Chandler.

"Where do you think that you're going in such a hurry, young man?" Chandler questioned, holding Pryce upside-down by his ankle.

"U-hum funny story, but not a lot of time- Phoebe is gonna kill me if I don't hide." Pryce explained sheepishly and quickly, hoping to cut this conversation shorty and further his distance from Phoebe.

Chandler raised an eyebrow at Pryce, mostly unimpressed with his (lack of an) explanation.

"Any reason as to why would she want to kill you?" He inquired, hinting to Pryce that Chandler already had a few guesses as to why he was currently flying for his life.

Pryce puffed out his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the side, guiltily avoiding making eye contact.

He incoherently mumbled what he did, causing Chandler to roll his eyes at Pryce's behaviour and antics.

"Mind repeating that in a more clearer voice?" Chandler prompted, his tone having a hint of annoyance.

Before swallowing the pill of accepting a small defeat, a wave of heat hit the two and cams stomping with her golden eyes glowing ferociously.

"He stole my sketchbook!" Phoebe shouted, seething angrily. "Just so he could sneak off to the mall!"

Chandler had a few ideas in mind for his reaction: either drop Pryce and back away slowly to avoid Phoebe's wrath, or be the parent and resolve their issues in a manner-full way.

Then again, Chandler was aware of Pryce and (mainly) Seth having resentful and bitter feelings towards Chandler and his parenting tactics as of lately. So, Chandler decided to help the two work things out.

"Phoebe Ann, you simmer down that temper of yours before you burn down another carpet!" Chandler warned her, meaning business by using her middle name. 

Phoebe immediately calmed herself by letting out a huff of breath. Her eyes ceased their golden glow and her hair returned to its original and darker shade. The temperature that she was letting off was back to normal and Pryce and Chandler shared a sigh of relief.

Chandler sternly looked at the teen dangling from his grip.

"Now Pryce Andrews-" Chandler began, giving Pryce the same attack of his middle name, but was cut off by Pryce recognizing his tactic.

"Aw Chandler, you really need to bring in the middle names? I get that I'm in trouble." Pryce whined.

"Yes I do, or else this will go way above your head." Chandler retorted, "You're on thin ice, young man. You cannot drag others into your 'spur of the moment' schemes and then steal their things to make a point. One more instance of you misbehaving and I will not hesitate to bench you from any missions or free-lance activities outside of my house." He warned with a stern tone.

Finally seeing no other option but to accept defeat, Pryce sighed and apologized to Phoebe and Chandler. Seeing that the situation was finally peacefully diffused, Chandler let go of Pryce's ankle, letting him drop to the floor.

"Ow-wuh!" Pryce grunted as he hit the floor with a thud.

Chandler smirked and then looked at Phoebe, "Phoebe would you mind grabbing your purse?" He inquired.

Phoebe gave him a confused look, "Uhm sure? But why?"

"Because you are the only one that I can trust to hold onto the money and fairly split with the others. I have a feeling that you won't all want to go into the same stores." He chuckled, "While she does that, Pryce, do you mind grabbing Seth and your sister and informing them that you may go to the mall for the afternoon?" 

Pryce's face immediately lit up in joy and he jumped up to his feet, saluted Chandler and dashed off to find Seth and Ursa.

Phoebe giggled at Pryce's excitement and thanked Chandler for giving them a break and went off to find her purse in her bedroom.

+++++++++++++

Walking along the sidewalk, Phoebe and Seth walked close together to evenly distribute the money that Chandler had given Phoebe before they left, and Pryce and Ursa were following not far behind them.

"One hundred thirty.. one hundred fifty..there!" Phoebe counted the final bills that she passed to Seth and looked at him with a victorious smile that she gave the right amount. "It works out!"

"Yep." 

Pryce groaned loudly behind them, "Yeah that's great, now can me and Urs have our share?" 

Seth shook his head, "Last time we trusted you with more than twenty bucks, you wasted it all in the span of ten minutes at a rigged arcade game. You know instead of buying something that you'd actually need." 

"But I did need those glow in the dark headphones in the claw machine!" Pryce cried, then crossed his arms and pouted, "At the time."

Ursa giggled at her brother, only for Phoebe remark, "Oh you're no better, Ursa. You keep wasting your money on makeup that you don't need or know how to use!" 

"Well how am I going to know how to use it for picture day or school dances if I don't know how to use it?" Ursa huffed after being called out.

"You are literally twelve!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Ursa attempted to defend herself, but the others laughed at her.

"For awhile longer, Urs." Seth chuckled.

"Now you guys are making me excited to start high school! I won't be stuck with you guys attacking me!" Ursa pshed, pouting like her brother was earlier. 

"You will if Chandler insists we walk to school, which is forty five more minutes of walking." Seth commented, "I was surprised he even let us go out, with money that we didn't earn."

"Pffft." Phoebe knowingly fake laughed, "Sorry, not like we've been given chores to do everyday that we aren't training."

"I put in my fair share." Seth mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We should really get a maid." Pryce commented.

"Oh yeah like we really need one." 

As they continued to walk towards the mall, what went unnoticed was the disguised figure that was sitting on a bench that the kids just pasted.

"So.. they are here.."


	8. Chapter 8

Upon entering the mall, Phoebe noted to Seth that it wasn't as busy as it should have been.

"Yeah, probably because it's the middle of the week and in the last few hours of the stores being opened." Seth retorted.

"So should we stick together or should we split up?" Phoebe questioned, prompting the others to consider who they would want to hang out with.

"Phoebe!" A voice that was familiar to Phoebe called out to her.

The kids turned to look to where the voice came from and Phoebe's face lit up as she recognized who it was.

"Abby!" She exclaimed happily and rushed over to her to hug her. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

Abby pulled away and laughed at Phoebe, "Well that's what happens when you literally disappear the minute school is over on the last day."

Two others joined the girls, who were also apart of Phoebe's friend group.

"Yeah, maybe get a cellphone and we can meet up over the summer." The tall, Julian laughed in his soft voice.

"Because we need the whole crew here when you run out of eyeliner." The yellow, blue and white varsity jacket wearing August remarked sarcastically.

The friends laughed at the familiarness of their scene.

"Oh, you brought the 'not really' family too." Julian noted and walked towards Seth to greet him. 

"Yeah, we got the go ahead to come hang out while we still can." Phoebe smiled.

August put his arm over Abby's shoulder, "So, you guys here for back to school shopping or can you run free?" He asked the group, but mainly Phoebe.

Phoebe looked over to the group that she lived with, almost with a gaze that was asking permission for them to temporarily disband and go their own ways.

Seth shrugged, "I was planning to head over to the bookstore."

"I was heading over to the food court, a man is in need of his fries!" Pryce exclaimed, before leaning over to Seth and making a motion with his hand for Seth to give him some money.

Rolling his eyes, Seth reluctantly gave Pryce two twenty dollar bills that he by chance have dug out of his pocket. "Don't go overboard." He whispered harshly to the blue haired boy.

"Yussur!" Pryce says in a cartoonish voice before saluting and running off towards the food court.

"Seth, can I come with you?" Ursa asks quietly, suddenly showing the shy side of her.

Seth nodded and led Ursa in the direction of the bookstore.

"See ya, Seth!" Julian waved with a smile.

"Awwwh! She is just so cute!" Abby gushed.

"You guys had another little sister or how does that work?" August questioned Phoebe.

"That's Ursa, she's Pryce's little sister." Phoebe explained, "She's been with us forever, just a baby when we were taken in. She's actually starting high school this year."

"Oh yes! Seeing her in the hallway everyday will totally bless my day!" Abby exclaimed happily.

August smacked Abby upside the head, "You're getting a little overdramatic there, Abs."

"Let me stan little sisters, they have the toughest life out there!" Abby defended, elbowing August in the gut, causing him to double over and grunt in pain.

"Tell that to the older brothers." August groaned.

"Alright siblings, let's break it up." Phoebe suggested, humoured by her friends.

Julian sheepishly smiled and helped August stand back up, "How about we grab that frozen yogurt we've been tossing the idea of for awhile?"

"Good plan." August huffed and led the way with Julian.

"You should really date my brother." Abby deadpanned to Phoebe when realizing how far away they were from the guys.

Phoebe scoffed and looked at the dirty blonde, "Why should I date August?"

"Becauuuuse~" Abby exclaimed, "He's so lonely that he bothers me all the time, when he's not training for football season. He needs to be in a relationship, maybe get laid-"

"Oh shut up-Don't even go there, Abby!" Phoebe shrieked.

"What? Maybe then August will loosen up? Someone like you would be good for him!" Abby continued.

"Jeez, maybe I should have romantic feelings for him before asking him out?" Phoebe retorted.

Abby sighed, "Well I tried, but if you ever change your mind~"

Phoebe shook her head at Abby's behaviour in amusement before entering the frozen yogurt store.

+++++++++

"What the hell even is that?" August questioned, leaning his face down to the table to better examine Julian's frozen yogurt.

"Blueberry, August." Abby answered, eating another spoonful of her chocolate peanut butter flavoured dessert. "It's what he always gets."

Julian just shrugged his shoulders with his usual calm expression on his face, "I guess they changed their recipe a bit. I would never had noticed." He sheepishly chuckled.

"Maybe they added more blueberries? It looks a bit darker.. does it taste any different?" Phoebe inquired as she tilted her head to look at Julian's order.

Julian shrugged as he scooped a small amount of his purple swirled frozen yogurt with bits of black berries on his spoon and took a bite of it. Licking his lips as he pondered for a moment, Julian smiled.

"More blueberries! You are very smart, Phoebe."

Phoebe laughed, "Thanks, it's just basic cooking that I learned while Ursa was going through a cooking phase."

"Either I've been at more sports practices than I remember last year-" August began.

"You have, you can't count that high." Abby interjected, only to have her frozen yogurt filled cup shoved in her face. Abby glared at her brother as her light brown frozen treat stuck on her nose.

"I don't remember you mentioning Ursa that much since we've met you." August finishes, giving Phoebe an interrogating gaze.

"I haven't..?" Phoebe questioned.

Abby and Julian ponder for a moment, attempting to recount any moments where Phoebe did talk about the young pink haired girl.

"I have a terrible memory, so don't count me." Abby shrugs.

"There has been the off time when you do mention the others, or rather.. anything involving your at home life, Phoebe." Julian pointed out, his voice sounding more concerned.

Phoebe was taken back for a moment, considering that her friends were implying that she was being secretive. She wasn't able to answer, since Abby suddenly spoke up.

"Hey it's totally okay if you don't wanna talk about it for whatever reason! If your folks are as uptight as ours, we totally get it!" She blurted out nervously.

"Yeah, our mom is a total stick in the mud when it comes to grades." August added. "Nothing but an A plus will ever please her."

"My parents disowned me when I came out to them, they dumped me on my abuelita." Julian confessed and attempted to reassure their friend, "We understand if you don't have the best home life, Phoebe."

Now Phoebe was physically taken aback by her friends. Her eyes widened when she realized what her friends were insinuating their concerns about.

"Guys, look I really appreciate your concern, but you've got it all wrong. My life is great at home, I'm actually fortunate enough to be where I am. Our guardian, Chandler, he's been doing his best. He's strict because he cares about me and the others, he can be a bit paranoid, but he just wants us to be safe. Maybe it's not the ideal family, but that's okay." Phoebe explained to her friend group, smiling warmly as she reminded herself of her family dynamic.

The three looked each other, indecisive of what to say after what Phoebe had said.

"Sorry if we're making you uncomfortable with assuming the worst, it's just we don't know what to make of your home life when you aren't as open about it as we'd hope." Julian said, sympathetically.

"You don't have a cellphone or anything for us to talk to you outside of school or the off chance of in public." Abby chided in.

"Or the fact that we've never been to your place, over the five years that we've been friends." August added. "You always have an excuse."

Phoebe gulped nervously.

She was being confronted about what the situation looked like.

It wasn't like she could be honest with her friends about the mansion being her training grounds, because she and the others were... different on an extreme level.

Before she could sputter out another excuse or defence, a saviour came to her rescue.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Ursa cried happily as she swung open the glass door of the store and entered with her books clutched to her chest. "Look at the book that Seth helped me pick out!" She then showed Phoebe the covers of the books.

Seth held the door, preventing it from slamming loudly and interrupting anyone. Upon making eye contact, he gave her a small smile, signalling that he saw her distress and happily provided her a distraction.

Looking back down at the book that was being pushed onto her lap, Phoebe smiled and examined the covers.

"Wow! I've heard that this series is good, you'll let me know if it is, right?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ursa grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

+++++++++++++++++++

A Few Moments Ago

+++++++++++++++++++

"Would you look who it is, Seth. It's been awhile." The store clerk greeted Seth as he entered the store.

"It has been, Racheal." Seth responded as he led Ursa to the desk.

Racheal blew a bubble with the white gum that she was chewing in her mouth, "They're gonna add a coffee shop addition in here next month." She commented.

"I see that life isn't giving you a break." Seth remarked.

She groaned loudly, "Yeah, right? The boss is trying to make me a barista. She's lucky enough that I agreed to work cashier. I swear." 

Feeling a bit annoyed at Seth suddenly being social, Ursa puffed out her cheeks.

"What kind of books do you have?" She asked bluntly, causing Racheal to look down at her in surprise.

"Oh.. uh, all kinds of books." Racheal answered. "Are you looking for something specific?" 

Ursa nodded, "Yes, actually. I wanna read a series that's popular with high school students."

"Okay, let me see what I can find." Racheal said, and left the back of the counter to look at a certain section of the book store.

Seth looked down at Ursa in confusion, "Why do you want a popular book series?" He asked.

Ursa gave the taller male a sly grin, "Because, I want to have something in common with my classmates. You know, not be the weird girl with pink hair who has no friends."

Seth sighed and patted her shoulder, "Nobody cares about who you are or what you look like, trust me, Urs." 

"It's different for you guys, you already have friend groups and the whole shindig of high school figured out." Ursa pouted.

"You're using Phoebe words now, better not make that a habit or you'll be stuck with me and my library friends." Seth chuckled.

"'Library Friends'?" Ursa questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"The books, I don't have friends." Seth deadpanned, causing Ursa to giggle.

"But what about the purple haired guy?" Ursa inquired.

"Julian is friends with everyone, he makes it his job to be friends with everyone." Seth explained.

Racheal then returned with a small stack of books in her arms, "Well I wasn't sure what exactly you were going for, but here are a few from the popular high school section. I brought: 'Queen of Clubs', a mystery and drama series, there's 'Just Us', the romantic genre - total hit with the corny girls, and 'True Gems' - this one has almost sold out every week, complete drama, mystery and comedy." 

Ursa scanned the books, front and back cover, hoping to pike her interest in one. The last book that Racheal had presented her intrigued the young pink haired girl. She read the plot summary and smiled as she felt like it was a story that she could get behind and enjoy.

"I want this one, please!" Ursa nodded and handed the book towards Racheal.

The dark red head nodded and looked at Seth, "Anything you want me to grab you?" She asked.

Seth shook his head, "Not today, I think my library is overfilled as it is."

Racheal smirked, "Good call."

She then proceeded to checkout the book and recommend that Ursa get the next book in the series when the books are restocked next month. As Ursa was led out of the store with Seth, who held the door, she looked up at him with a big smile.

"Do you go there all the time?" She asked.

Seth thought for a moment before answering, "No, well whenever I can I go there, I do. It's like libraries are where I feel better." 

"Okay, it's good that you have places like that." Ursa commented. "Having a safe place. Pryce has one too, I think mine is my bedroom for sure... but I dunno about Phoebe."

Seth nodded in understanding before glancing towards the familiar fire coloured hair that was sitting in the frozen yogurt bar, 'Kiddos'. He could see Phoebe's face, grinning at something that Julian had said. Then there was a moment where Phoebe's face fell at something that her friends were saying to her. It only escalated to one of discomfort, an expression that Seth saw on an rarity.

"Let's go show Phoebe that book you got." Seth urged Ursa, hoping that she would provide a good decoy and distraction to help out Phoebe.

+++++++++

Elsewhere

++++++++++

'Hmmm, what to eat, what to eat?' Pryce thought to himself as he looked from each fast food shop to the next.

'What am I in the mood for?' 

Then suddenly, his attention was drawn to the loud sound effects coming from a familiar store.

Looking over, Pryce saw the wondrous land that was his arcade heaven. Glancing around to see if any of his housemates were around, he immediately grinned when the coast was clear.

'I'm sure twenty minutes won't be too long or too much money.' He thought and then rushed into the arcade.

"Now, where should I start?" He asked out loud, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

As luck would have it, Pryce spent most of his time at the arcade. 

All that money that Seth had given Pryce? All of that forty dollars?

Well when Pryce went to reach for more money in his jean pockets after losing another round of a first person shooter, he had the realization that now the money was no more.

"Dammit!" Pryce cursed, "I was so close to winning! Now Seth's gonna bash my head in for being right." 

"That's a shame." A voice piped up, causing Pryce to turn around quickly.

There stood a woman with dark blonde hair that was in a crown braid, her dark sunglasses concealed the colour of her eyes and her outfit looked very profession for a trip to the mall.

"Sorry, I was watching you play this game and you were doing so well." The woman smiled with her red glossy covered lips. "My son actually plays that game a lot, but still can't seem to figure out how to beat the first few levels."

"Oh uh, yeah it's a pretty tough game the you don't have a handle on the shooting mechanics." Pryce noted, awkwardly.

Pryce was never great with strangers.

"He usually uses up his allowance on trying to figure that whole thing out, it's just beyond me." The woman continued, then began to dig in her purse, only to pull out a leather wallet. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Pryce. "Here, maybe so your brother won't bash your head in."

Pryce was reluctant to take the money from the woman. 

"Oh no, I couldn't take it from you." He attempted to politely refuse.

"No, I insist." The woman persisted.

Eventually, Pryce gave in and thanked the woman for the money as he took it.

"No problem at all, dear." The woman said before turning and leaving the arcade.

Before Pryce could realize something off about the woman, his name was called out from the familiar people that he lived with.

"Oh hey you guys!" Pryce grinned and ran up to them.

"Who was that lady you were talking to?" Phoebe questioned, looking at the direction that the woman left in.

"I dunno, she saw me playing a game that her son was struggling with and gave me twenty bucks when I lost." Pryce explained.

"Yeah, lost all of the money that I gave you. She probably felt bad for you and gave you pity money." Seth teased.

"Don't take me for a pity money kind of guy." Pryce shot back.

"Okay you two, how about we grab something to eat and then head back home?" Phoebe suggested, trying to keep the peace.

"You already had frozen yogurt!" Ursa pointed out with her lip sticking out in a pout.

"Doesn't mean I'm not hungry." Phoebe defended.

Ursa and Phoebe bumped hips and laughed as Ursa exclaimed what she wanted to eat, the boys just shrugged and followed along.

+++++++++++

"But what's the whole point of adding sauce for free on the Number Four meal, but it costs another fifty cents on every other meal?" Pryce exclaimed, as he walked along side the others.

It was beginning to get dark out as they walked on the sidewalk. The air was beginning to get colder, the kids knew that fall was coming soon.

"Yeah, it's a real scam, but business is business." Seth shrugged.

"How else do people make a living? Being honest?" Phoebe asked sarcastically, then proceeded to laugh with the others.

The conversation toned down between the kids. Ursa began to shiver from the sudden chill in the weather.

"Oh hey, hear Ursa." Phoebe said as she took off her black leather jacket and put it over Ursa's shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything."

Ursa smiled gratefully at Phoebe and thanked her.

Just as Phoebe smiled back at Ursa, a loud crack of a branch startled Phoebe. She halted walking and quickly turn to look behind the group in a panic.

Not seeing anyone, but having the feeling of someone watching her and the group made Phoebe feeling very uneasy. 

"Hey, you alright Phoebe?" Seth questioned, feeling concerned for her behaviour.

Phoebe leaned closer to Seth, "I don't feel safe, Seth. I feel like we're being watched." She whispered to him.

Seth looked over his shoulder to see if Phoebe's fears were valid. He did feel a bit of uneasiness himself. "Okay." He whispered back, but then ushered the siblings in front of them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Pryce grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, let's just hurry home." Seth whispered to Pryce, holding his hand on his shoulder tightly.

Without any further questioning, the group walked at a rushed paced, hoping to return to the safety of their home.

Relief washed over the group, mainly Phoebe's nerves as the kids were so close to the golden rimmed gate that would lead into their home.

"Hey! Stop!" A female voice called, the quick clicking of heels following.

The kids quickly turned to see who was following them, only for Pryce to recognize her.

"Oh hey it's the pity money lady!" He deadpanned.

"Who cares?! We still barely know her!" Seth exclaimed, pushing the younger kids behind him to protect them.

"Who are you and why are following us?!" Phoebe asked, swallowing her fear.

The woman huffed as she finally stopped, clearly out of breath, "Jesus Christ *huff* you say following *wheeze* I say an unexpected running marathon *ha* in heels. Good lord, I didn't think we'd get here soon enough." 

The kids looked at each other, unsure of how to react to the woman or what to do.

Luckily, the security camera detached from a pillar that held the gate to the large marble wall and maneuvered to the kids.

"Why are you all still standing out here?" Chandler asked through the camera.

Pryce pointed to the woman and the camera directed its attention to her. It looked to scan her before the kids heard a gasp from the camera.

"Marie? Is that you?" Chandler questioned.

The woman smirked and removed her sunglasses, "Yeah it's me, Chase. Glad to hear that you're alive. Are you going to let me in?"


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was in the basement lab, staring down the woman that Chandler seemed to know. 

"Would you all quit staring at me? I get that I'm not the prettiest, but I'll have you know that I was quite the looker in my younger days." Marie joked, as she sat in a chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, I just.. can't believe that you're alive and in front of my eyes." Chandler exclaimed in disbelief. 

"I could say the same thing, but this isn't the welcome that I was expecting." Marie chuckled. "And definitely not seeing the batcave."

"Well maybe don't go stalking a group of high school kids." Seth quipped back, glaring daggers at her.

"How do you guys even know each other?" Phoebe questioned, "She called you 'Chase', Chandler." 

Chandler sighed and rubbed the corners of his eyes. 

"You go by Chandler now, huh?" Marie remarked.

"Back at the lab, I was under the name 'Chase Queens', just for a safety precaution." Chandler explained. "I was younger back then and also needed an escape from my family at the time."

"Speaking of the lab, I've got a message for you." Marie piped up, causing the others to tense up and hold their breath.

"What.. what is it? Are you wired? You gonna pull a gun on us?" Chandler questioned, suddenly on the defensive, ready to push a button if necessary. The kids were also on the defensive, Phoebe's eyes and hair beginning to glow, Seth summoning a stream of water from a glass of water, and Pryce standing in front of Ursa protectively.

"Woah woah woah! You'd think that I'd do that to my old lab partner? C'mon Chase- Chandler." Marie quickly defended herself, raising her hands to prove that she meant no harm. "I just came to inform you that your escape plan worked. All of the kids got out."

Chandler's gaze softened and he told the kids to back down. "They.. did?"

Phoebe, Seth and Pryce shared a look, feeling hopeful that they knew what was going on.

Marie nodded, "Yeah, but I'm afraid that Dai-Lee's group weren't liberated.." She explained, solemnly.

Chandler ran his hand through his hair, clearly distressed.

"I knew how close you were-"

" _Don't_." Chandler warned in a sharp voice, his back turned to Marie. "What happened to her?"

Marie bit her lip in hesitation, "I don't know.. but I assume that she left the kids in their mythical counterparts' habitats." She attempted to sound optimistic.

Chandler took another deep sigh to calm his emotions, "And what about your group?"

"I gave them to foster parents in separate areas where they won't be found, but can still hone their abilities. The parents know what they signed up for and have a handle on them."

The was a tense silence as Chandler pondered for a moment. The kids all looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm happy to see your kids all grown up. They look healthy." Marie commented, hoping to diffuse the thick atmosphere.

"Is that all?" Chandler questioned, "That was your message. You said the lab's."

"The lab is.. still functional.. they're looking for all of the kids before they start over from scratch." Marie answered, causing the others to gasp in horror and disbelief.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ursa questioned, clearly not understanding what was so bad about the lab.

Pryce squeezed his sister's shoulder and solemnly nodded his head.

"Should we move?" Phoebe questioned quietly, clearly feeling shaken by the news.

Seth was very quiet as he felt many emotions weigh down on his shoulders.

"No, that would draw too much attention and leave us unprepared if they catch wind of that." Chandler answered and sat down at his large computer and began typing away. "But Marie, you can leave now."

Marie stood up in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? I have nowhere to go? I've been bouncing between the foster homes for eleven years, Chandler! I can't lay low without becoming homeless now!"

Chandler grumbled for a moment before dismissing the kids to bed. Reluctantly, they obliged and left the room.

"You can.. stay here, I suppose." Chandler finally said, "But you'll have to earn you keep by being a caretaker for the kids." 

Marie sighed, "Thanks... but you're planning something, aren't you? I know that you aren't one to just sit still when given any type of information."

Chandler shook his head, "No, I'm not.. I'm going to bring those children here and train them with my own.. that way they'll be protected and ready to fight back if the chance ever comes."

Marie then walked up beside Chandler, looking at the large computer screen.

"Do you still think that they have a destiny in the bigger picture?" Marie inquired.

There was a brief moment of silence before Chandler answered, "Yes, yes I do."

Marie smirked and chuckled, "Chandler Morgan, huh? What was wrong with him? The name has a better ring to it than Chase Queens. A totally British name." 

"Like I said, I was playing it safe and just needed to escape my family name." Chandler answered.

"I don't see why you would want to, you got a mansion in the end." Marie shrugged.

"Had to get dead parents first." Chandler finished, causing Marie to quiet down from the sudden change ins tone. 

"Sorry to hear that... it wasn't what I was aiming for in the conversation.. I, uh, just wanted to let you know that on all of the kids' files, they have a name for you." Marie prompted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And does that happen to be?" Chandler asked.

"'The Unknown Runaway', you know because they can't find you anywhere. Your safety precaution really did come in handy, gave you a good nickname. You're talked about a lot too." Marie smiled.

"So you're still there?" Chandler questioned.

"No, you're not the only certified hacker in this room." Marie scoffed, then walked towards the door. "So, are you going to show me the room that I'll be sleeping in or are we ..roommates?" She asked suggestively. 

Chandler grumbled, "Thankfully we are on different ends of the hallway."

"Still pretty close."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're lucky that you don't sleep in the attic." 

"Rude!"

++++++++++++++

The next morning, all of the kids woke up around the same time (gotta practice for school) and made their way to the kitchen. They were immediately welcomed by the smell of burning food.

"Ah! Jesus! God fuc-" Marie cursed as she turned off the stove in a panic and cut herself off when she saw the kids staring at her. "Freaking- oh good morning!" She greeted them.

The group were taken aback by Marie still being around, they looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Why are you still here?" Seth questioned.

"I've been given the job to be your nanny in order to stay here." Marie answered.

"Uh, okay?" Phoebe puffed her cheeks out.

"This is gonna be an adjustment." Pryce commented.

"I think that I'm just gonna have some toast." Ursa said quickly and went to work.

"Yo let me get in on that, Urs!" Pryce exclaimed and followed his sister.

"I just realized that I'm not hungry." Seth said and turned to leave to room.

Marie looked at Phoebe as if she were her last hope. 

Phoebe sweated, pointed to the door and began to back away. "I don't usually eat breakfast, but thanks anyways." 


	11. Chapter 11

Seth was suspicious of Marie, to say the least.

She had been there, in their home, for two full days after stalking him and the others at the mall, only to follow them home.

The only food that she cooked that didn't end up being burned, but edible, was sandwiches and the take out that she ordered.

Ironically enough, the kids that she was supposed to feed, were teaching her how to cook. 

Ursa was more than happy to show Marie how to cook food how she and the others liked it.

It seemed that Ursa had already warmed up to their new 'nanny', Phoebe and Pryce not too far behind her.

Seth didn't like her. 

He didn't like the idea of someone coming in and changing the family dynamic in less than an hour.

"Maybe you're being too hard on her." Pryce suggested, as he relaxed in the branches of the tree in the court yard.

"No, because it's right to give someone who stalked your kids home a job as their caretaker the day you bust them!" Seth argued, sitting in the shade of that very same tree, a book in his hand.

"I mean, I get it, Seth." Phoebe insisted, "She did come out of nowhere, clearly could have had a better introduction, but there's nothing that we can do to change how it happened. We just take things as they come, like we always do."

"I thought that saying just applied to school, you know because I said it." Seth chided.

"I know that you did, but when you told me it, I considered it for everything in all life." Phoebe giggled. "You were encouraging me and you never do that, so judge me all you want for taking what you gave."

"There's a reason they call me 'the wiseman'." Seth smirked.

"Nobody calls you that. We have other names for you, but definitely not a 'wiseman'." Pryce laughed. "Like a smartass, jackass, jerk-wad-" 

Seth cut off Pryce by splashing some water in his face with a flick of his wrist.

"You two are so full of yourselves." Phoebe sighed, feeling humoured by the two.

Suddenly, the three turned their heads towards the sound of Marie groaning loudly, walking towards the group. Seth's glare went unnoticed by Marie as she sat down beside Phoebe on the grass and took off her black high heels.

"Jesus Christ, I think that my heels are more terrible than what I thought this job would be." Marie grumbled and tossed her shoes. "Women in movies make it look too freakin' easy!"

"So you come out here for a smoke break?" Seth remarked, almost looking for unredeemable qualities about Marie.

Marie gave him a half smirk, "When you know the science behind smoking killing lungs, you tend to avoid that crap."

Awkwardly smiling, Phoebe decided to 'save' Marie from anymore of Seth's interrogation. 

"Hey Marie, what's your shoe size? We could always go to the mall and buy you some comfier shoes to work in." She suggested.

"Yeah you probably missed the shoe store when you were busy following us-" Seth was about to quip, only for Phoebe to kick him harshly.

"Uh you probably shouldn't do that. I'm supposed to look after you 'lot." Marie halfheartedly scolded Phoebe. "But some new shoes would probably be a good idea. And some new clothes for school would be good for you kiddos too." 

"I don't need any clothes." Seth said quickly, leaning back against the tree.

"What you need is a haircut." Pryce teased as he jumped down from the tree. "But yeah, I need some new runners for the track team! I have a pretty good chance of being the captain this year." He grinned.

"Then it is settled, I'll go ask Chandler for some shopping money, guess that'll be my first pay check but eh." Marie shrugged and stood up, carrying her heels in her hand.

"I'll go get Urs, she might want something." Pryce offered, before following Marie into the mansion.

Phoebe stood up to following them but was stopped by Seth saying: 

"You aren't actually going with her, right? Phoebe, we hardly know her."

Phoebe gave Seth a look, "Seth, she isn't so bad. Besides, we'll be in a public place and she wouldn't risk doing anything if your that worried."

"She came out of nowhere, Phoebe." Seth pointed out, looking down at his book as she began to walk away.

++++++++++

Entering the mall, it was much like their previous visit.

Unfamiliar faces walking towards a destination where they could make material purchases. Sometimes you'd see someone familiar enough to greet them and partake in some smalltalk before returning to the same mission as the people around you.

Phoebe had volunteered to go to the food court with Pryce, to make sure he actually ate some food, rather than waste his appetite on expensive arcade games. So the two of them took off towards the food court, leaving Marie and Ursa to their own accord.

They walked around, searching for a store that would most likely have clothing and/or shoe items.

"Where do you guys usually shop?" Marie asked Ursa, not being familiar with the area.

Ursa shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure, I don't come to the mall a lot. Phoebe usually picks out clothes for me. This is actually my second time coming to the mall." She answered honestly.

Marie raised her eyebrow at Ursa, "Really? You just don't like going out in public?" She inquired, only for Ursa to shake her head.

"Nope, I actually really like people! And shopping for stuff is really fun!"

Feeling confused, Marie looked forward again and tried to think of a reason to why that was. Then it dawned on Marie, causing her to shake her head and scoff the culprit's name.

"Dammit Chandler."

"Hey look, there's the bookstore!" Ursa exclaimed, grabbing onto Marie's sleeve and pointed to the store.

"Yeah, do you want a book or something?" 

Ursa grinned and pulled her towards the store. "Let's get you a cooking book!"

++++++++

"Hey look Pheebs, I'm a walrus!" Pryce joked, having two fries hanging out the top half of his mouth.

Phoebe giggling at his antics, even more when one if the fries fell from his mouth and when Pryce went to grab it, he banged his hand onto the side of the table. He whined and grasped his wrist in pain.

"I think a walrus would be more graceful." Phoebe laughed.

Pryce squinted his eyes at Phoebe in a playful glare, "Out of the four of us, I thought you'd be more sympathetic!"

"For that performance I am." Phoebe smirked and took a sip of her fountain drink.

Pryce scoffed, leaning on his elbow on the table, "You're starting to sound like Seth, you know we've got enough of those." He then munched on another fry. 

Phoebe sighed and sipped more on her drink.

"He's still adamant about not trusting Marie."

Pryce raised his eyebrow before nodding, knowing that it was normal behaviour for Seth.

"I don't know what his deal is half of the time." He professed, "One minute, he wants a change or something to get out of that house, now he's all butt hurt over someone new coming into the house."

Phoebe thought about what Pryce was saying and then thought back to Seth. 

"I don't know what to do. I trust Seth, but I think he's too worried about the whole thing."

"She did stalk us." Pryce pointed out.

Phoebe glared at Pryce, "And you acted like it was an everyday thing, you weren't as freaked out as a normal person would be." She retorted.

Pryce shrugged sheepishly. "She didn't seem like a threat."

"There you two are." Marie called out as she approached the table with Ursa, who held a bag in her hand. 

"Where'd you two stop?" Pryce asked.

"The bookstore." Marie answered, letting out a breath, showing how tired she was.

Ursa showed Phoebe and her brother the book she got with a big smile. Phoebe read the title and looked up at Marie, who looked rather embarrassed.

"'How To Cook: For Dummies'?" She questioned in amusement.

Pryce then began laugh hysterically, causing Marie's embarrassed expression to flush pink.

"Don't judge me." She grumbled. "I lived on instant noodles for most of my adult life."

Pryce's laughter didn't cease after that comment.

"Phoebe, could you come and help me pick out some shoes? I need to go buy something that'll help me regain my dignity." Marie pleaded.

"Sure thing." Phoebe said, mentally cursing at herself after realizing that she didn't think before speaking. She was already feeling comfortable around Marie.

But was that such a bad thing?


	12. Chapter 12

'Red Boulevard' was a store that had everything that would be essential for modern day ladies and women. Everything was ideally inspired by fashion trends of society.

At the front of the store were many displays and racks of clothing, separated by clothing type. Many shirts had funny or trendy wording on them, many hoodies with different designs - this month was tie dye coloured- and jeans of many different material.

In the middle was the shoe selections, ranging from flip-flops to knee high boots and heel height.

And at the back was the under garments and clearance racks.

In the rows that separated people into lines at the checkout were rows of makeup, jewelry and perfumes, sometimes knick knacks.

When entering, customers are greeted by the smell of whatever perfume was in style for the month, most of the time related to something red or fruity.

It was no different when Phoebe entered the store with Marie. She wasn't completely sure if this was the ideal store to show the older woman, but Phoebe did have limited options. On the bright side, maybe she'd help Marie or herself find a new outfit.

"Oh cute store, I was eyeing this one when I ..uh." Marie commented, only to trail off her words awkwardly.

"When you first visited?" Phoebe offered another way to say it.

Marie smiled grateful and nodded, "Yeah."

The two walked into the store, to be greeted by one of the workers.

"Hi there! Welcome to Red Boulevard! Can I help you ladies find anything specific today?" The worker had a bright smile on her face, it seemed genuine like she enjoyed her job.

"Actually yes, I need some comfy yet fashionable shoes for my new job." Marie explained.

The worker nodded, "Perfect! I'll show you right where those are and get you your size. What is your new job, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Phoebe and Marie followed the worker, while Marie answered her question. 

"Size nine, and I'm going to be a nanny. I started the other day and figured out real fast how heels may look good but aren't practical for house work and looking after the kids."

The worker, whose name tag read 'Tracey', smiled, "Oh, that was me for this job. I thought that I had to wear the trendy and professional stuff, but that was killing my feet and back, I was super relieved when my coworkers told me that my regular style would work out better."

Tracey led the two to the shoe section and Marie took a seat on the cushioned bench. While she removed her heels, Marie cursed as she realized that she forgot to bring a pair a socks with her.

There was an awkward tension between the two girls as Phoebe avoided eye contact with the older woman by looking at the displayed shoes.

"Um Phoebe," Marie blurted and caught Phoebe's attention, "would you do me a favour and find me a pair of socks?" 

Phoebe took a moment to process what was asked of her before nodding, "Yeah sure."

Marie gave Phoebe a thankful smile, "Thanks Phoebe, I'd really appreciate it."

Nodding her head again in awkward fashion, Phoebe turned and walked towards the isle that contained various types of socks. Scanning the rows in hopes of finding something that would be preferred for Marie's shoe type.

Noticing a sock aisle, Phoebe veered inside, hoping to find some thin ankle socks. 

Not really knowing much for heels in general, Phoebe figured that thin socks would work best. 

Crossing her fingers in hopes that Marie will like her choice, Phoebe selected a random pair of socks, mainly consisting of white and greys in the bundle.

Shuffling back to where Marie was sitting, Marie took notice of Phoebe and motioned for her to throw the socks towards her.

Only momentarily having second thoughts, Phoebe shrugged and gently threw the socks in an underhand motion towards Marie, who had to stand up in order to catch them. Otherwise, it was completely successful.

Tracey returned with three boxes in her arms, as Marie put on a pair of the socks and presented them to Marie by opening the lids one at a time. 

"Here are some cute black ones, small heel size and actually pretty comfy."

Marie took the shoes out of the box to examine them and then slipped her feet into them. Phoebe watched from the side as Marie pondered on the feeling of the shoes by wiggling her toes, rolling her ankles and stomping on the ground with both feet before finally standing to her feet and walking down the aisle and back. 

"What do you-" Tracey was about to ask how the shoes felt, but was cut off by Marie making a few clicking noises with her tongue as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and pondered.

Phoebe shared an awkward glance with the store worker as they watched the middle aged woman stare at the reflection of her feet in the shoes. 

"So, what do you think?" Tracey asked.

"I like them, but I'll try on the others." Marie answered and sat back down on the bench.

One of Tracey's coworkers called her name, causing Tracey to excuse herself and promise to return later if there was anything else that they would need.

Marie sighed as she put on another pair of shoes and noticed Phoebe's attention on the boxes of shoes.

"Sorry for being such a hassle." She apologized.

Phoebe looked back at Marie in a panicked sweat, "You're not being a hassle!"

"The irony of this situation is that me, supposedly being your nanny, should be helping you pick out clothes and shoes for your first day." Marie pointed out.

"It's okay, Marie. We've got almost everything we need already for school." Phoebe assured.

"Still, I should make it up to you, and the others." Marie decided. "Even if I could buy you all something and earn your trust.. I don't know if Seth will ever warm up to me.."

"Seth is a hard case, he's stubborn and it's hard to change his mind when he's made it up. But's it's all a matter of showing that you're there and care about him. If that helps." Phoebe explained with a sheepish smile.

Marie chuckled, "Suppose he gets that from his father." She muttered to herself.

Phoebe happen to hear Marie's comment, "You knew Seth's father?" 

Marie mentally cursed at herself, but answered with a brief explanation, "Yeah, I knew most of your parents. Had to for the lab's experiment." 

"Oh.." Phoebe drifted her gaze towards a different direction. 

"I see a lot of your mom in you." Marie smiled at Phoebe. "Even though you've got some of her looks, you for sure got her patience and optimism. If it means anything."

Phoebe returned a grateful smile at her nanny, "That actually...is nice to hear. Chandler doesn't really talk about our parents."

Marie raised an eyebrow, "Really? I mean, I'd have thought that he'd let you guys have some kind of memory of your parents."

Phoebe sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know what to tell you." 

Letting out a breath of her own, Marie slipped on the other pair of shoes and stood up to examine their appearance on her feet. 

"Those look really nice." Phoebe complimented.

Marie grinned as she shifted her feet to look at the shoes at different angles, "They're called 'oxfords', my mom used to own a pair. She even let me have them when I got my first job as an intern." She reminisced. "'Something to remind you of me', she'd tell me."

A smile grew on Phoebe's lips at Marie's behaviour.

"They suit you, I think you should get them." Phoebe suggested, looking back at the dark brown shoes.

"I think I will, maybe those black ones too." Marie decided.

"Oh, what about the other ones?" Phoebe questioned, taken aback.

As Marie sat back down to take the shoes off and put them back in the box, she answered, "They're spool heels, I don't think that I'll touch them." 

Phoebe didn't find any amusement in arguing, so she just hummed in agreement.

After slipping back on her regular shoes, she clapped her hands together, "Alright, let's go take these to the counter, or is there something you'd like?" Marie offered.

Caught a bit off guard, Phoebe attempted to assure her nanny that she had everything that she needed already. 

"But thanks." 

Marie smiled and picked up the two stacked boxes of shoes. She lead Phoebe to the checkout to pay for the shoes. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Upon exiting the store, the girls scanned their surroundings, looking for Pryce and Ursa. 

"I wonder where the siblings would be." Marie pondered aloud.

"Maybe they're at the sporting goods store? Pryce said he needed some new runners for track." Phoebe suggested.

"That would probably be a good place to start. Can you text him and see?" Marie asked.

"I don't have a cellphone." Phoebe answered.

Marie's eye twitched in annoyance, "Has Chandler never read a parenting book? What year does that man think he is in?" 

"Jeez, I didn't realize how different you two are." Phoebe remarked.

"Oh yeah, we are polar opposites. Sometimes we could reach an agreement, but not without some competition and fight." Marie commented. "Looks like that isn't going to change in the near future either."

Phoebe didn't know what to make of what Marie was saying about her adopted father figure. Marie knew Chandler more than what Chandler dared to show the kids.

It was strange hearing something different about someone who practically raised you.


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of hard smacking from punches against the tough plastic and grunts were heard from the energetic blue haired teen.

"We should- grah- get one of these! Helps relieve -hah! Stress!" Pryce exclaimed as he continued to hit the red punching bag.

Ursa watched as her brother continued to assault the red sack with his fists from the weight lifting bench. "Don't we have a punching bag in the basement?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but the dummy has a face and Chandler says that he's for 'visualization'." Pryce retorted, throwing a last few set of punches before turning back to his younger sister, with a grin on his face.

"Do you..have you ever hit someone?" Ursa inquired, looking down at her feet.

"When I'm joking with my friends, but nothing really serious." Pryce answered honestly. "Why, what's up?"

Ursa pulled on her fingers nervously, "Well, that show we watched last night about the superheroes, they fight people all the time...Will we ever have to do that on our missions?" She asked, "I..I dunno if I could ever hurt someone.. I see other people do it and I don't know how I would get into the headspace of hurting someone.."

Pryce considered what his sister was saying to him, before plopping himself beside her on the padded bench.

"Not sure if our missions classify as training sessions in different places, I mean that's the most I've ever gotten from them. Missions aren't much... but you never know what's gonna happen until it does. I think when you know that me, Pheebs and Seth are there and have your back, it'll be easier to fight, because you're gonna be protecting yourself and your family." Pryce tried to explain.

Ursa looked up at her brother and gave him a soft smile, "That sounded really smart, Big Bro."

Pryce smirked with cockiness, "I'll take credit, where credit is due." But then Pryce gave his sister a look, "But Urs, don't worry yourself too much. You're going through a lot of firsts this year, so take the changes as they come."

"Okay." Ursa nodded in understanding. "I'll try."

"Good, and don't forget that I'll always be here for you." Pryce reassured Ursa, with a closed eye smile.

"I know, Pryce." Ursa smiled back, happily.

As Pryce playfully ruffled his sister's ponytail, one of the employees approached them with a shoe box.

"Here's the runners I found out back, Pryce." The middle aged man say, handing the young man the box.

"Thanks, Mr Winslow!" Pryce's eyes lit up as he opened the box to see the shoes that he desired.

"Not a problem, just make sure to the distracting of my son in math to a bear minimum." Mr Winslow chuckled.

"I'll try my best sir, but Tyler's the chatty one, I swear." Pryce joked.

"No denying that." Mr Winslow remarked with an amused smirk.

"There you are, Pryce." Marie called, a red plastic shopping bag in her hand and Phoebe following behind her.

"Oh, hey Marie." Pryce acknowledged her.

"Did you end up finding the shoes that you wanted?" Marie inquired the young man as she approached him and his sister.

"Yep, he's got the ultra runners!" Ursa exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Perfect! Now we can go pay and be off home before I need to make dinner." Marie smiled.

Mr Winslow gave Marie a confused look, "Are you their aunt or something?" He questioned Marie.

"She's our nanny." Pryce told him and proceeded to introduce them, "Marie, this is my friend Tyler's dad, David Winslow."

"Pleasure to meet you." Marie smiled and politely stuck out her hand for David to shake.

"Pleasure is all mine." He awkwardly grinned and shook her hand. "Sorry for the reaction, not used to seeing much for grown up supervision from this group. Not that it's a bad thing, guess your family is full of surprises."

"So it seems.." Marie narrowed her eyes, "Would you mind checking us out? There's still some things we have yet to do before going home."

David's face dropped into one of embarrassment, feeling that he should have considered his words before blurting them. "Uh- right, yeah, I'll go ring you guys up." He stammered and took the box towards the till, with the siblings and their nanny following him.

The kids looked at each other awkwardly behind Marie, while Marie payed for the shoes, her actions were sharp and answers to David's questions short. They felt annoyance radiating off of her, and reframed from doing anything in that moment.

After the exchange of money and item, Marie wasted no time in leading the kids out of the store. 

"Uh, see ya later, Mr Winslow!" Pryce chirped as he turned to wave at him, while following his nanny. 

As the small group continued towards the exit, Pryce attempted to defend Mr Winslow.

"Don't take anything too personally with Mr Winslow, Marie. He's a nice guy, he just doesn't know a lot about us and our situation." 

Marie glanced at the blue haired boy and let out a sigh, "I'll take your word it, seeing as you've known him longer. Though I suppose I should have a word with Chandler about how suspicious he's reputation in this town leaves us." 

Pryce and Phoebe shared a look with one another, both intrigued to what powers the woman taking care of them actually had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to the mansion, the two siblings rushed to the courtyard to see how Pryce's new shoes would perform. This left Phoebe and Marie standing by the staircase, and decide where they would go as well.

"I better go talk to Chandler about his 'public image'." Marie remarked, using unenthusiastic quotation mark motions with her fingers. "Might reinflate his ego if I treat him like a celebrity."

Phoebe giggled, "Chandler had an ego?"

Marie smirked, "Of course he did, Mr High and Mighty was a hotshot back at the lab, and it ended up putting him on a high pedestal of the social hierarchy there. But that's a story for another day, his royal highness might not like that I'm exposing his hidden self to his kids." 

With that, Marie walked off towards the hidden basement, leaving Phoebe with a feeling of fondness. Admittedly, Phoebe was happy to have Marie around and believed that she would do her abnormal family some good. Seth's suspicions were pushed to the back of her mind, as she joyfully walked towards her bedroom, feeling content with what her life was currently bringing her.


	14. Chapter 14

Her surroundings were dark.

The air felt cold, but it didn't bite at Ursa's pale skin as much as should, due to her panicked heart racing from the adrenaline fuelling her body.

She felt scared, but was unaware as to why she felt such a way. 

As she darted her attention to her surroundings, Ursa recognized the dark trees and snow on the ground. 

Suddenly, a deafening growl erupted from somewhere behind her. Ursa felt her blood run cold with fear and she began to run away.

'What's going on?! Where am I? Where are the others?!' Her thoughts were racing almost too fast to comprehend what was chasing after her. 

Then Ursa took notice of looked to be a blue flame a little too late, but once she ran through it, the sound of someone's whispering voice filled her ears.

 _"Follow me, he may not be himself, but he'll hurt you if you keep running that way."_ It instructed, before Ursa's vision was covered with a light blue light.

Suddenly, Ursa opened her eyes and found herself back in the comfort of her bedroom. She sat up panting and in a sweat from the terror of her dream. With a quick glance at her hands, they emitted a bright pink glow that streamed in random patterns in her bedroom.

Before being able to comprehend what was happening, the sound of Pryce's signature knock was heard from her door before her older brother slammed open the door.

"Urs, are you okay? I thought I heard- holy shit!" Pryce exclaimed, then saw the pink swirls in his sister's bedroom.

"I..I uh- had a bad dream." Ursa answered, as her brother rushed to her bedside. "I think."

"What happened in it?" Pryce inquired, concerned for his sister's wellbeing. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hm, very interesting." Chandler muttered.

It was a few hours later in the morning when Ursa explained her dream to the rest of the occupants of the household. 

"And these were blue flames you said?" Marie questioned, ideas and theories sparking in her head.

"No, they were kinda..'wispy'?" Ursa answered.

Maria looked at Chandler, "You know what this means, right?" 

Chandler nodded his head in affirmation, "I do, indeed."

"What does it mean? And please use simple words, I know you're scientists, but we are still children." Pryce asked, as he shoved a slice of crispy bacon into his mouth with his fork.

"Dai Lee's group of kids didn't get recaptured and are out there in some forest. I can only assume that who you saw was the Will-o The Wisp reincarnate in your dream." Marie explained, her expression turning grim. 

"Then who was the monster that I could have been running from?" Ursa questioned.

"Most likely the wendigo reincarnate.." Chandler answered, his own expression turning grim.

"Well, lets go get them!' Pryce declared, clearly motivated. "Urs' dream was probably telling us that they're in danger and we can help them."

"Pryce, you have to understand-" Marie attempted to argue.

"Understand what? We were all in the lab together, maybe we'll be able to recognize each other and convince them to come home with us? Then we can teach them how to use their powers! What do you say Pheebs-" Pryce continued, then turned his head to ask for the eldest two to side with him, but Pryce stopped when he saw the conflicted and sad expressions of Phoebe and Seth. "Hey, why are you looking so down?"

"You may not remember much, Pryce, but that wendigo is dangerous. We cannot invite him within our walls, or he'd hurt everyone here." Chandler explained, looking at the two quietest members at the table.

"But she didn't do anything wrong.." Seth suddenly muttered, before sitting up and leaving the kitchen. 

"Seth." Phoebe tried to call him, but to no avail.

"I don't understand.." Ursa whispered, causing for a tense moment of silence in the kitchen. 

"I think," Phoebe began, attempting to explain the situation. "I think Seth feels guilty about what happened in the lab. You were just born and Pryce was too little to remember much, but Seth remembers so much. Will-o the Wisp was close to him, but I guess he feels bad that she couldn't have come home with us in the first place."

"Phoebe, why don't you remember much about the lab?" Ursa asked.

Phoebe sighed, but before she could confess, Chandler spoke up.

"I think that that's enough talk about the lab. You should focus on getting in your gear ready." 

The four looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because, they deserve to have the opportunity to be save. Lord knows that this place is the safest for them to learn to control their powers. It isn't fair that they've lived in fear most of their lives anyways." Chandler explained, "In the meantime, I will search for the location of this forest and then we'll be off."

"You're confident that you'll be able to find the precise location within hours?" Marie remarked, as the kids rushed out of the kitchen.

"I have to be, if I want to keep them safe from the lab. Besides, Ursa is the only one who hasn't fought for her life like the others have, she needs to learn the reality of what she'll be up against soon enough."


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't take long for the four teens to enter the hidden basement, clothed in their training/battle attire. Before them on the large computer screen was a map of their destination.

"Hey Chandler, can I pilot the plane this time?" Pryce questioned cheekily, feeling excited about the mission.

"Fat chance, Pegasus." Chandler glared at the blue haired teen. "Just because you have wings and play video games, doesn't mean that are by any means qualified of flying the jet."

"But you're teaching Phoebe and Seth!" Pryce whined.

"It's his way of making it up to us for not letting us get our drivers license." Phoebe assured Pryce in amusement.

"Because that's more practical." Seth remarked with a snark.

"How about we save the sarcastic passive aggression for after the mission?" Marie suggested, but gave Chandler a quick glare, signalling that she was going to have to have a talk with him when they returned.

"Agreed." Chandler cleared his throat, "Let's get the show on the road, yeah?" 

Marie then took it upon herself to hug each teen individually, "Good luck out there, don't get too hurt and watch each other's backs, alright?" Marie smiled, even when she approached Seth, she patted him on the shoulder for safe measure.

"Alright, let's go." Chandler lead the kids through a door that opened to reveal the inside of the plane.

"Ready for your first mission, Urs?" Pryce questioned his sister eagerly.

Ursa shyly nodded, "I guess, a little nervous though. Hopefully school isn't this bad."

Seth chuckled at Ursa's comment, "Well, as long as you can survive at least one of them, you'll be fine."

"Don't worry, Urs, we'll be there with you for both." Phoebe reassured her and sat in in the seat ahead of her. 

As the others sat down and fastened their seatbelts, Chandler began to start up the jet at the front of the cockpit. He pressed some buttons and a few holographic screens appeared up on the dash in front of Chandler, and individual ones in front of the teens.

"Before we take off, did anyone forget anything? I am not turning this jet around until the mission is over." Chandler announced, looking over his shoulder at the kids. After all of them shared a look and shook their heads, Chandler then returned his attention to the controls of the aircraft. "Alright then, pop in a piece of gum or clench your jaws, because we are taking off in five..four..three...two...one." 

The engines roared as the jet slowly rolled along the runway.

"Wait, why do we have to chew gum or clench our teeth?" Ursa questioned.

"Science genius over there hasn't figured out something to stop our ears from popping when we get in the sky, so we're stuck with gum as our only hope." Seth answered with his usual passive aggressive attitude aimed at Chandler. 

"Oh, did anyone bring gum?" Ursa asked.

"We never get out enough to buy some." The other teens deadpanned quietly in sync.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After being in the air for a few minutes, Chandler set the jet to autopilot and pressed a few more keys on the dash, before turning his chair to face the team.

On the screens in front of the kids showed two profiles, both of young children, one being a girl and the other being of a boy.

"From the information that I still have from the lab, here's what we know." Chandler prompted.

"Aren't these files from when we were kids?" Pryce questioned.

"These have to be out-dated, so how are they relevant?" Seth pressed.

"Any information is better than no information in this case, Serpent." Chandler assured before continuing. "As you can see; Will-o The Wisp has powers to see into the future and the properties of the blue wisps that she creates can tell her what a person's desires are upon touching them. She doesn't pose any real threat to us, as long as we don't seem threatening to her. If she's been in the forest these past few years, she's most likely retained her shy characteristics, so we will have to approach her with caution."

"With that being said, the main issue may be the Wendigo."

Phoebe and Seth shared a worried look before turning their attention back to Chandler.

"With regards to his creature counterpart, consuming human flesh and blood is like a drug to his body. When ingesting such, Wendigo becomes an almost uncontrollable monster, who will attack anything moving or making a noise, until the effect wears off and he goes hungry again. At the lab, they attempted to use this food to sedate him, but it seems that medicines like that had no effect to him. We can only hope that he hasn't found anything to eat related to humans in recent days." Chandler warned the kids.

"So, how are we doing this? Separated or as a group?" Phoebe inquired, then proceeded to explain how she wanted to tackle their task, "I was thinking that Pryce could monitor from the skies, so you don't draw too much attention with the jet and scare them off. Then us three can do a general sweep from the ground." 

"That is also what I was thinking, so you'll need the ear pieces to communicate." Chandler agreed, then handed out the earpieces to the teens. 

"So then we just put this in our ear and then press this?" Ursa questioned as she adjusted the earpiece, only to be startled by the loud sound of feedback from the earpiece.

Pryce chuckled at his sister's grimace, "Maybe we should have told you to wait for the feedback before putting that in your ear."

"I would have appreciated that." Ursa whined.

"Ursa, I'd like you to stay close to either Phoebe or Seth, since this is your first mission. As well as I'd like you all to know that this forest happens to have different properties that rest in the nature, meaning that maybe your powers will be effected." Chandler cautioned them.

"Anything else you'd like to add to that list?" Seth asked, playful sarcasm laced in his tone.

Chandler shook his head, "No, we'll be there shortly. Ursa, is there anything that you'd like to ask before I drop you off?"

"Actually, yeah." Ursa nodded, "How are we getting down if you can't land the jet?"

The other three smirked at each other knowingly.

"Let's just say that when Chandler said that he'd drop us off, there was a more literal meaning behind it." Seth answered- to Ursa's understanding, vaguely, because she gave him a confused look.

Pryce ruffled his sister's hair, unintentionally loosening her ponytail, "Don't worry, sis. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." He assured with a cheeky grin. "It's just like when I carry you in the sky."

"Except you're going down towards the ground." Phoebe reaffirmed, not wanting Ursa to misunderstand what was

"We're literally jumping out of the plane?!" Ursa shrieked in disbelief.

"It's the only way we won't draw negative attention to us." Seth pointed out.

"But don't worry, sis! The adrenaline is the best way to get into mission mode." Pryce assured, buzzing with excitement.

Ursa's petrified expression caused the others to sympathize and assure her that she'll be safe. 

"Pryce promises to be nice and safe on the fly down. Seth and I will be ahead in case anything happens." Phoebe encouraged the younger one.

"We'll do all the showboating, so it can distract you from Pryce's bad piloting." Seth added, with a humoured tone.

Ursa attempted to smile and took a big deep breath. "O-Okay, it'll be okay- it'll be okay."

Phoebe unbuckled herself from her seat and stood in front of the frightened young teen. "You will be fine, Ursa. C'mon, shake off the anxieties. Shake it off." She rallied and shook her arms.

Ursa wholeheartedly grinned as she shook her arms along with Phoebe, her nerves and body relaxing with the access energy being spread throughout her body.

"Better?" Phoebe smiled.

Ursa nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm ready now."

"Perfect, because we are approaching our destination." Chandler piped in from his seat.


End file.
